


Favourable synastry

by linumlea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linumlea/pseuds/linumlea
Summary: The way Hinata’s face lights up makes Kageyama’s heartbeat do weird things and lets him remember why he gives in to Hinata’s demands so often in the first place.





	Favourable synastry

**Author's Note:**

> it is what it is - self-indulgent fluff and porn *jazz hands*

Kageyama doesn’t bother knocking and throws the doors to the nurse’s office open. It’s desolate, both the beds and the nurse’s desk empty.

It’s always empty. He has no idea where the nurse goes all the time. He never sees her around and, as far as he is aware, no one else does either; once, he thought he saw a hem of a white coat disappearing behind a corner but it was on the other side of the school from where the nurse’s office is and he has absolutely no idea what the nurse could have been doing there.

He steps inside and closes the doors. He shrugs off his blazer and drops it on the chair standing between the two beds in the room, then tugs off his shoes.

The bed creaks when he drops on it. The sheets are a bleached harsh cotton, harsher than he is used to, but he is too tired to care. He curls on his side and closes his eyes with a deep sigh.

He and Hinata really overdid it yesterday. Staying behind for three additional hours of intense practice? It was stupidity. Of course, it was Hinata’s idea. Kageyama objected in the beginning, but then Hinata’s puppy eyes made an appearance and whatever resolve Kageyama had went to fuck itself. And they stayed. For three hours. Kageyama couldn’t move by the end but Hinata still somehow had enough energy to offer to do the cleanup by himself. Some people say that Hinata is a demon progeny -  in moments like these Kageyama is very tempted to agree with them, even though he should know that Hinata is just Hinata. 

And, by all accounts, Hinata is an idiot. Kageyama doesn’t know what that makes him since he lets Hinata rule over him like this.

He rubs his hand over his face. From the open window a breeze rushes in and washes over him. He breathes in, and slowly, slowly out. The office is quiet and still; the only sounds are the rustling of the wind in the trees outside and the distant shimmer of people in the classes. He sleepily stirs, his body heavy, tucking his hands closer to his chest. Under his cheek the harshness of the sheet and the stiffness of the pillow dissolve along with his consciousness.

The doors bang open and he jumps out of his skin.

He blinks multiple times and sits up jerkily on the bed, his limbs still full of sleep, ready to murder whoever has barged in like that and interrupted Kageyama’s nap.

“Kageyama?”

He turns slowly. Hinata, the dumb fuck, innocently cocks his head at him, still standing in the doorway. 

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Kageyama says. He reaches over the edge of the bed and picks up one of his shoes.

Hinata yelps when it hits the doors and falls on the floor after Kageyama throws it at him. “What did I do?!”

“You woke me up with your banging around.”

“Oh, damn. Sorry about that. It was, y’know, the draft and all.” Hinata closes the doors delicately and pokes Kageyama’s shoe with the tip of his own; he glances at Kageyama and finally picks it up. He walks up to Kageyama’s bed and drops the shoe back where it was. He is staring intently at Kageyama, a small furrow between his brows. “Are you feeling okay?” Hinata asks. “I didn’t think you had a habit of skipping.”

“I don’t. And I’m fine, only tired. Because of your dumb idea yesterday.”

“Ah. Right. The practice.” Hinata chews at his lips. “Sorry? You could have said no.”

Kageyama scoffs. As if he could ever say no. Ridiculous. “Whatever.” He settles back on the bed, sighing. “Why are  _ you _ here?”

“I’m tired too,” Hinata says cheerfully.

“You’re capable of that?”

“I’m only human, Kageyama.”

“That’s exactly what demon spawn would say,” Kageyama mutters. Hinata squints at him and opens his mouth to without a doubt argue, but Kageyama has zero willingness to do anything of the kind. He digs his shoulderblades into the mattress and throws an arm over his eyes. “Shut up and let me sleep.”

Hinata mumbles something under his breath but doesn’t argue anymore. Instead, as Kageyama watches from underneath his arm, he rounds Kageyama’s bed and stops in the space between the two beds, hesitating visibly, his gaze flicking between the empty bed and the one Kageyama is occupying. He works his jaw, chewing on whatever he is thinking about, and finally bends over to shove at Kageyama’s arm. “Scoot over,” Hinata says.

Kageyama frowns up at him. “What?”

“Scoot over.”

“Why? There is a whole ass empty bed right there-”

“Just- Scoot over.” Hinata shoves harder.

Kageyama nearly growls but Hinata is unrelenting. When after a few seconds of glaring at each other Hinata still doesn’t drop the idea, Kageyama begrudgingly makes space, moving to the side of the bed. The way Hinata’s face lights up makes Kageyama’s heartbeat do weird things and lets him remember why he gives in to Hinata’s demands so often in the first place. It’s those bright eyes and that stupid cute smile, they are Kageyama’s Achilles’ heel. It’s a good thing that Hinata doesn’t ask for unreasonable things too often because Kageyama has no strength to resist them.

Hinata wastes no time crawling into the bed and curling into Kageyama’s side. He rests his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and drapes his arm over Kageyama’s chest until they are snug. It’s warm like this - Hinata is always so warm, his body a whole walking radiator with a beating heart.

It’s nice, Kageyama thinks. It’s… very nice. It’s almost ridiculous how well they mould together - as if Kageyama’s shoulder was made for Hinata to rest his head on. As if Hinata was made to warm Kageyama’s side. He reaches down and tangles his fingers with Hinata’s. Even their hands- 

This really is ridiculous. Kageyama has to smother the giddiness born from the feeling of their- their completeness to be able to keep a straight face.

From the direction of the window left ajar comes a whisper of a distant conversation, words indiscernible. The conversation carries past the window and dies down as whoever was talking goes out of earshot.

“What if someone walks in?” Kageyama asks, tightening his hold on Hinata’s hand. 

“I don’t care,” Hinata mumbles. He rubs his nose into Kageyama’s collarbone and shifts so that his leg is wrapped around Kageyama’s, his pelvis flush with Kageyama’s hip.

“You’re okay with the whole school knowing?”

“I don’t care,” Hinata repeats. “I’m pretty sure people know anyway.”

Kageyama squints at the ceiling. He thought they weren’t too obvious - it’s not like they did anything in public. 

Although… There was that one time they were eating lunch in Kageyama’s classroom and Hinata just absently picked a grain of rice from Kageyama’s face and put it in his mouth. The whole class fell silent and started staring at them. Kageyama had to hit Hinata over the head and yell at him to diffuse the situation. It worked though; no one stared after that, as far as Kageyama knew. At the very least no one tried to talk to Kageyama about it.

And then there was that time when they were walking to the gym, and they were arguing and then Hinata tugged Kageyama down by the collar and planted a kiss on Kageyama’s cheek to spite him. The whole baseball team saw them then. Someone catcalled them, even.

_ So _ . Kageyama sighs. Maybe everyone does know after all.

The upside is that no one tries to snatch Hinata away from him; not that he would let them. He puts his palm on Hinata’s hip; Hinata shifts closer, the tips of his hair tickling Kageyama’s neck and chin. Kageyama considers resisting the urge to stick his nose into those curls and then gives in anyway. They’re soft on his skin. Hinata even smells so familiar by now. 

He is comfortable, finally. Yet, he can’t sleep - it’s not that he doesn’t want to sleep, he does, but this, this is somewhat new. He and Hinata aren’t all that touchy-feely usually. Once in a while they will sit really close, maybe hold hands, they have kissed a few times. Even cuddled, although Kageyama still doesn’t know how they ended up doing that. And then there was some time when they - sort of - started touching, but that was once and didn’t happen again afterwards and honestly Kageyama wouldn’t even know how to go about initiating it again.

It’s just difficult.

He can’t even sleep now, when it would be the first time they had a chance of actually sleeping in the same bed. It’s a sort of a wonderful first, but he can’t even treasure it in any way, seeing as he can’t fucking fall asleep even though he is tired as fuck.

This is all Hinata’s fault. It always is.

He sighs deeply, his chest rising and falling, and with it Hinata’s head. Hinata, fast asleep as he is wont to do in any situation, stirs minutely and grips Kageyama’s shirt tight in his palm. His presence is solid and warm; distinctly, Kageyama thinks he can hear - or rather feel - Hinata’s steady heartbeat.

He concentrates on it evenness, letting it thrum through his mind. Before long his eyes flutter closed and he slips into a pleasant, dark sleep.

It could have been a minute later or it could have been an hour when suddenly the warmth disappears from his side. He grumbles at that, reaching out and feeling nothing.

A few seconds later the bed dips and then a weight settles on Kageyama’s thighs. He rubs his eyes awake and squints up at a very red Hinata sitting in Kageyama’s lap with a resolute, though slightly terrified expression.

“I locked the doors,” Hinata says. He grips the shirt on Kageyama’s stomach and stares, wide-eyed, into Kageyama’s face.

“Wh- How? Why?”

“There were keys on the desk. And- Because I thought- “ Hinata clears his throat. “We’re alone here. No one would interrupt us. Y’know, ‘cause in my house there is my mom and Natsu, and in yours your dad is always in his office, and there is just. No privacy. At all. So I thought. We could. Y’know. Here.”

Kageyama scrambles to weave any sort of coherence from Hinata’s not-quite-answer. He comes up short. Very short. “What?”

“You know what I mean.” Hinata whines. “Kageyama, c’mon, don’t be an ass.”

“I don’t-” Kageyama stops. It’s as if puzzle pieces fall together - Hinata, in his lap. The doors, closed. Them, alone. Kageyama’s face heats. “Oh.”

“You get it now?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama’s voice comes out strangled.

Hinata shifts uneasily and Kageyama becomes aware of the position they are in, with their- their- hips very close. 

“So I thought we could try things,” Hinata says. “But, if you don’t wanna- I just thought, I dunno- ‘Cause we are never really alone, and it’s been a while since we started going out.”

“No, I- yeah. I- want. It.” What the ‘it’ would be, Kageyama’s idea is very vague. He is rather hazy about the details. Thinking that Hinata might know while Kageyama doesn’t simultaneously puts Kageyama at ease and doesn’t. Hinata is Hinata. Kageyama is Kageyama. What if they do things wrong-?

Hinata leans in. “Are you feeling pressured right now? ‘Cause I don’t mean we have to do anything right now, today.”

“It’s fine. I’m pretty fine with- yeah.”

Some of the tension pinching Hinata’s face disappears. He sits back, slouched, his hands unclenching and splaying on Kageyama’s stomach. Hinata breathes in and out and chews his lip as he trails his hands up, dragging the material of Kageyama’s shirt until it starts bunching up across Kageyama’s chest.

Kageyama’s breath catches. When Hinata’s hands find the tingling, ticklish spots on Kageyama’s ribs, he bites at his lips to stop the embarrassing noises threatening to get out if he isn’t careful.

Hinata jumps when Kageyama grips at his hips. He looks unsure then, but when Kageyama just freezes there, he relaxes somewhat. Hinata leans in, pressing a kiss on Kageyama’s lips, and then brushes away Kageyama’s fringe to press a kiss there too. In Kageyama’s chest his heart burns as anxiety drips from his shoulders. There is some sureness in all of this - non-verbal confirmation that it’s going to be alright, they are going to be alright.

“I like this,” Hinata says. “I can never reach your forehead when you’re standing.”

Kageyama snorts, a little breathless, and Hinata grins.

Hinata scoots back a little and gives the band of Kageyama’s pants an experimental tug, flicking his gaze up at Kageyama’s face. “Okay?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama nods. The instant he feels Hinata’s fingers on the bare skin of his abdomen he throws his hand over his eyes and- okay, that was a mistake, because without his sight Kageyama is now hyper aware of the weight of Hinata’s body on his and the caress of Hinata’s palms, and the sound and the feeling of the zipper being undone-

Hinata’s hand brushes Kageyama’s erection and Kageyama thinks he might just fucking die right there. He swallows hard, willing himself to just stay quiet, stay quiet.

Hinata inhales sharply. There is a second there, empty, when none of them moves or does anything, and then Hinata wraps his fingers around Kageyama’s cock still clad in the material of the boxers. 

The sound that comes out of Kageyama’s throat is definitely a keen and Kageyama tenses, completely rigid. The biggest wonder, perhaps, is that the anxiety of it all does nothing to temper Kageyama’s- His-

He nearly expects Hinata to just get up and make a dumb joke, laugh at Kageyama, anything, but instead Hinata’s hand stays where it is. In fact- oh, Hinata’s palm begins to move.

Kageyama risks a glance from under his hand. Hinata is staring down between them, mouth slightly parted, something akin to wonder and surprise on his face. And- Kageyama isn’t alone. As far as he can see. Because, there is definitely- Hinata is definitely-

Fuck.

Hinata squirms. There is a slight pinch to his mouth and brows as he touches the belt on his own pants. He hesitates there, gives a minute shake of his head as if he was shaking off a thought, and resolutely undoes his pants.

Hinata’s cock is a little shorter and a little thicker than Kageyama’s and Kageyama can’t believe is looking at another guy’s dick and actually feeling anything but indifference.

They have- they have even seen each other naked or nearly naked before. The communal baths and the changing room, and neither of them is exactly shy, and it was completely different than this.

Low between his hips, the heat stirs and his skin becomes just a size too small. He knows- He just knows that Hinata can feel it. He is very tempted to feel mortified, but there is just two of them here and if he can’t trust Hinata then he doesn’t know who he could possibly trust as the world far and wide. 

It’s a stupid, stupid thing to notice and a stupid thought to have but the hairs down there are a few shades darker than on Hinata’s head and oh, god. This is, this is just.

The second Hinata’s hand sneaks into Kageyama’s boxers and bare skin wraps around bare skin, the pressure building below Kageyama’s navel threatens to spill. He bites his tongue until he tastes blood.

“Can I-” Hinata starts and stops. His breathing is a little unsteady. “Can I just-”

Kageyama nods. “Yeah, whatever you- whatever you want.”

“Fuck. Alright. I’m just gonna- Yeah.” Hinata moves closer. He slips into the space between Kageyama’s thighs easily and then- oh, god. 

Shouldn’t this be- Shouldn’t this be disgusting? Having someone’s cock literally rubbing against yours? By all accounts it should but this day is so weird already and it’s Hinata and Kageyama’s mind is kind of starting to run in circles here and things make even less sense than usually, so Kageyama just has to accept that this? This is- This feels really, really fucking good, actually.

The roll of Hinata’s hips and his soft moan has Kageyama throwing his head back and clenching his jaw because this is embarrassing. This is so embarrassing. He is going to finish so early and it’s just-

“Wait-” he manages. He grips Hinata’s hips tighter, stilling him. Hinata looks up, eyes hazy. “My clothes- They are gonna-”

“Shit. Right.” Hinata huffs. He shakes his head again. He helps Kageyama tug his pants down a bit - every brush of his fingers against the skin on Kageyama’s abdomen, against Kageyama’s cock, thighs, makes Kageyama want to throw Hinata off, get him down on the bed, trapped under Kageyama’s body, and- and maybe next time. Next time.

Kageyama yanks his shirt up so it bunches just below his collarbone. He settles down, waiting for Hinata but Hinata sort of stops. He is just looking, gaze dragging across the plane of Kageyama’s stomach and chest.

Kageyama doesn’t really have a habit of feeling self-conscious about his body but in that moment he considers throwing the shirt back down and covering himself to hide from the burn of Hinata’s eyes. “What? Why are staring?”

Hinata swallows. He doesn’t answer and instead gently drags his fingers up and down Kageyama’s abdomen. He looks a little lost. “You’re just- You’re just, incredible, you know that, right?”

Kageyama blanks. “What?”

Hinata chuckles. He leans and kisses the edge of Kageyama’s hipbone. It’s close, it’s very close, and Kageyama’s cock jumps and Hinata’s must have noticed it but all he does it lean back and slot their cocks back together.

Before, Hinata’s gaze was concentrated on the point where their bodies were joined but now Hinata is staring ahead, into Kageyama’s face. Hinata’s eyes are hooded, mouth parted, flush high in his cheeks and his neck. His hair is a mess.

He is-

Hinata reaches for Kageyama’s hand and wraps it around their joined erections. He guides it up and down, up and down, their breathing quickening simultaneously and then it’s just Kageyama moving his palm. Hinata’s eyes flutter closed and he throws his head back.

“I- I think- I’m-” Hinata shudders. He leans forward again, bracing his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders and Kageyama can’t look away, can’t look anywhere but at Hinata’s form in front of his eyes. “I’m gonna-”

“Me too.”

“Fuck, Kageyama-”

Hinata presses his hips down, forceful, the weight of it pinning Kageyama down. From Hinata’s throat escapes a low groan that Kageyama can feel in his spine, in his abdomen, below-

He draws in a trembling breath, the coils below his navel uncurling, untwisting, filling him with so much pressure it’s nearly unbearable, and they both still, Kageyama’s hand wrapped around them as they spill, hot, between Kageyama’s fingers.

Kageyama’s body melts. He breathes in and out, hard and uneven. Hinata’s palm are still resting on his chest and Hinata seems barely able to support himself, his arms trembling.

It takes them a minute to regain the ability to think. Hinata laughs weakly. “We’re gonna- We’re gonna need a tissue. Or two. I’ll go and try to, uh, find something.” He leans back, his shoulders drooping. His weight disappears from Kageyama’s chest and something entirely different replaces it; Kageyama’s heart skips a beat.

Hinata’s eyes gleam gold in the afternoon light and his wide, crooked smile, and his tousled hair are one of world’s wonders.

Kageyama breathes out; in his mind a glimpse of a potential future flashes to life - those same eyes, framed by lines made harsher by age, that same bright smile with just a bit of bitterness of years. The nearly same Hinata sitting on Kageyama’s thighs too, just with a link of many more mornings and afternoons spent together binding them. A future they can make and live together.

He reaches out and runs his hand up Hinata’s thigh. Hinata flushes, his fingers tangling into his shirt.

Before, he thought that Hinata was handsome - in his fae way. But that word was just not enough - it didn’t encompass the warmth of wonder Hinata stirs inside Kageyama’s chest. Hinata really is beautiful.

“You’re beautiful.” Kageyama’s mouth moves on its own accord. He snaps it shut after the words are out, freezing in mortification.

Hinata blinks. “I’m-?” His eyes widen and he goes red to the roots of his hair.

Kageyama throws his arm over his eyes, careful to leave his dirtied hand back where it was. He wishes he could phase through the bed and drop to the center to the Earth where he wouldn’t have to face the world ever again.

“It’s gonna sound cheap now,” Hinata says, voice strangled, “but I think you’re beautiful too.”

Kageyama groans out loud. 

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, i apologize for any mistakes - english is not my first language and stuff


End file.
